1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a caterpillar or track-laying band chain for tracked vehicles and snowmobiles, which comprises individual and readily exchangeable band segments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A rubber block chain is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,450. The length of the rubber block is slightly less than the chain pitch. Screwed connectors are provided on the outside for connecting the rubber blocks. The connectors clamp hollow bolts in a rotationally fixed manner. These hollow bolts are vulcanized in the rubber block.
A caterpillar or track-laying band chain is also known from European Patent Application No. 0 410 216, in which band sections are connected using steel articulating elements. The articulating elements are themselves connected to one another using a steel bolt. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the driving behavior of the vehicle is adversely affected by excessive imbalances on account of the articulated closing points.